


Sweet Temptation

by alotofmillion



Category: Glee
Genre: Belly Kink, Chubby!Blaine, Feeding, Food, M/M, Stuffing, Weight Gain, fat appreciation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 08:39:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6322552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alotofmillion/pseuds/alotofmillion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt moves to New York and he and Blaine attempt and are successful in retaining a long-distance relationship. In Kurt's absence, however, Blaine begins to stress eat and binge more and more, and before long, the physical ramifications of his bad habits become rather prevalent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**PART ONE**

It wasn't something in particular that Blaine had planned. It wasn't even a remotely good idea. It had just happened.

Blaine had always considered himself a healthy eater, always grazing on a salad here or moderated portions there, always being mindful of his daily fruit and vegetable intake. That, and he was fit. He enjoyed running, boxing, and various other forms of exertion which more than compensated for his splurges, all of which usually collected on his tiny stomach (and no where else), usually only leaving a slight indentation through his form-fitting polos.

A sad reality of Blaine's life was that, no matter how many crunches he could log in a week, he never could really lose the slight flab. In time, he'd learned to embrace it and not nitpick over his appearances to the point of being miserable, and that small voice in the back of his mind that was completely insecure about his physical appearances remembered his gorgeous boyfriend, the man in his life who never failed to make him feel beautiful or loved or special just the way he was.

Kurt had been gone all of four days when Blaine had tasted the richest, most delectable devil's chocolate cake on the planet. It had lived up its name, literally sinful in his mouth as his taste buds exploded with each bite. It was enough to make him want to call Kurt and rave about it, but he thought better of it, choosing to tuck away two full slices and revel in his blissed out over-indulgence.

It had been an isolated incident, nothing to give a second thought about. Blaine was an eighteen year old boy, he could afford to splurge on a slice of cake (or two) or a deep pan pizza during Girls Night Out with Tina, which mainly consisted of two pints of Ben & Jerry's Chocolate Fudge Brownie (one for each of them) as she vented about her recent break up with Mike. As her best friend, Blaine was happy to help, simply relieved he and Kurt were managing to make a long-distance relationship actually work, even if the time apart made him increasingly more sad and frustrated as the days turned into weeks and weeks eventually turned into a solid month.

It wasn't that Blaine stopped running. Or boxing. Or resorting to any physical exertion. It's just that, with school and Glee club, not to mention college applications and the dozen other clubs he had joined just to keep himself busy, Blaine found himself spending more and more of his freetime simply lounging in his pajamas, usually accompanied by yet another pint of ice cream or a delectable chocolate croissant from the Lima Bean or Tina's homecook brocolli cheddar soup, which he never seemed to get his fill of.

Soon, the same sedentary habits played an influence on Blaine's campus meal plan, not to mention his Breadstix orders (which were becoming more and more numerous, for reasons he couldn't even explain). And on days when he was especially lonely or found himself watching Jake and Marley kiss or touch each other at any given moment, he would go ahead and purchase that slice of apple pie with a slice of pizza and a side salad, anything to forget that the love of his life was nearly a thousand miles away for the next year.

It had been almost two months to the day of Kurt leaving when Blaine had been rushing late for school, his entire morning shifted an extra half-hour forward due to accidentally sleeping in. The passing weeks had left him a little bit more withdrawn, his innocent loneliness and all the stresses of school escalating into a nightly therapy session with the various amount of sweets he accumulated throughout the day, whether by vending machine or the school cafeteria. The rush of the sugar high usually left Blaine awake for hours longer than he should be, and in that time, he pined for Kurt, which only seemed to make him hungrier and more desperate for solace.

That particular day, he was already emotionally checked out and anxious to come home and Skype with Kurt, their first video call in nearly a week, but the day was already off to a rocky start. He'd attempted to pull up his favorite pair of red chinos, the ones he was absolutely sure fit all of two weeks ago, but they barely buttoned past his stomach, leaving an awkward and somewhat painful indentation that cut into his skin as he sat at his various desks throughout the day.

That was the first time he could actually feel the new, collected rolls of his belly and the extra bit of padding along his body. Blaine was no idiot, he knew that he'd been making bad eating choices since Kurt had left, especially over the last few weeks. He was still somewhat emotionally present even as he binged on Snickers bars and guzzled down one, sometimes two, Coca Colas past his bed time. He knew how many bear claws and doughnuts he confiscated from the pastry boxes at his various club meetings. He knew how many times a week he splurged on eating out as well as picking a chocolate muffin over a banana in the food hall. He knew he often times ate even if he wasn't hungry, even if he couldn't stuff another bite down his gullet, because he strangely liked the feeling of being so full that he couldn't move.

What Blaine hadn't anticipated later that day, however, was his own reflection staring right back at him, as well as the sight of himself in unbuttoned, fire engine red chinos (which only accentuated _everything_ ) that barely buttoned past his round, bulged out belly, despite the fact that Blaine had attempted to eat a light lunch. In terms of size, his belly would put him at a good four months pregnant, give or take a few weeks, and looked - and felt - significantly bigger. Though mainly collected in his abdomen, which poked out in front of him at least one or two extra inches, his weight had slightly dispersed to his ass, as well as under his chin as he turned his head back and forth to survey the damage. Although he couldn't see it, he could feel the extra adipose along his pecs and armpits. The bloom of his belly also extended to his back, leaving two slightly more pronounced love handles.

To summarize it in one word, Blaine was fat. Or chubby, at least, to any casual observer. He definitely wasn't skinny, that was for sure. Blaine let his fingers splay and stroke along his round stomach, his fingernails delicately tracing along the smoothness of his skin as he traced the extra inch or two of skin.

Blaine knew he couldn't very well spend the rest of his evening standing in front of the mirror, scrutinizing his own body, but one thought constantly intrigued him as well as slightly disturbed him. He wasn't repelled or even disgusted by his own reflection. In fact… he actually thought he looked… pretty good? Not as trim around the edges, of course, but soft in all the right places.

More than anything, he looked comfortable. He felt comfortable.

For the first time in a few weeks, Blaine even felt more confident, and if Kurt noticed a change in his appearance over their Skype calls, he didn't say a word. The next day at school, Blaine weighed himself in the men's locker room only to discover that he'd put on a solid twelve pounds, which made quite the dent for a man of his frame. Anyone in Blaine's situation would be mortified to learn they'd put on nearly fifteen pounds in two short months, but Blaine was only more intrigued, if not challenged.

And that was another thing - he liked the feeling of being stuffed, and though he knew lounging around eating ding-dongs and pastries wasn't the most healthy choice, he wondered if he could experience the same form of euphoria binging on slightly more substantial, heavier meals.

One night while his parents had gone off to see a movie (which Blaine had politely declined, although the idea of movie popcorn that particular day was enough to make his tastebuds swarm with electricity), Blaine had decided to cook himself a big pot of pasta. Weeks ago, Blaine may have only poured in 1/3rd of the dry pasta, making himself a generous portion that would fill him up for the remainder of his evening. That particular night called for something more decadent, however, and Blaine didn't think twice as he used the entire box and waited patiently for the noodles to soften. In all fairness, he had barely eaten the entirety of the day, starving himself in anticipation for the big meal he was planing to consume, not to mention the slice of cake he had reserved for dessert.

As a consequence to not eating, he was beyond famished, which only made the tangy alfredo sauce and thick fettucini that much more delectable as he savored every bite with enthusiasm. Soon, his anxious, ravenous bites became slower and more restrained, but Blaine still had two-thirds of the pasta left, which he conquered with soft burps and slow intakes of breath. He unbuttoned his pants to aid the process, his breathing heavier as each and every last bite seemed to melt and electrify his tastebuds.

Once he had come to the last bite, having come back for seconds and thirds, his belly poked out prominently and almost spherically, a thin sliver of ivory skin revealed from where his uncomfortable polo had risen up. He felt like a beached whale, and in that moment, he knew he couldn't take another bite, even if the thought of doing so left his pulse thrumming in his ears and his cock throbbing from within in his trousers.

Blaine had been lying in bed for all of four minutes when he remembered the slice of cake he had promised himself, and if he was of rational, sensible mind, he would have allowed himself to go to sleep, to digest the monumental meal he had just consumed. But just the thought of it made his cock ache and his own body shiver with anticipation, and despite his groaning belly and labored breaths, he walked back downstairs, conscious of only one thought on his mind. His belly was still poking out almost comically from his polo, but he didn't stop to fix it as he pulled out the slice of cake and ate it under the glow of the refrigerator, looking every bit the image of a pregnant woman with a bad craving.

Blaine felt practically breathless as he'd stumbled back upstairs, drunk with sugar and the euphoria of overeating, not to mention his strained erection, which had tented his pants out a few inches. He relieved himself that evening to the fantasies of eating past the point of being beyond full, about testing his own limits even more, about being fed without having to move a single muscle in the process, about being force fed even against his will. Aside from that one night while he was home alone, Blaine never let these thoughts go beyond the world of fantasy simply for the fact that… well, he was still making a valiant attempt to hide his weight gain from both his parents and his peers. In conjunction with his attempts to not fantasize about that night, he also refrained from binging to excess, choosing to stick to eating three square meals a day but snacking near constantly, including those after hours of the night when it felt most deviant.

Within a few weeks, Blaine had already put on another five pounds, bringing his total weight gain up to almost twenty, but it was easy to excuse with the holidays soon approaching. The glee club took notice, however, and none were so vicious as Kitty, who made fat jokes at every given opportunity. Blaine's parents noticed, too, but both were so busy in their day-to-day lives that they didn't suggest any sort of diet plan, figuring Blaine was still young and healthy, with a high enough metabolism to bounce back.

Blaine's weight gain was most obvious in his Cheerios uniform, long since grown out of and filled from every possible perspective. Instead of replacing it, however, he attempted to cover up his especially prominent belly (which had long since spilled out of the tight, uncomfortable shirt, giving him an obvious muffintop) with his red Cheerios hoody, which had gone from over-sized to just right. One isolated day and Sue Sylvester had discovered his little secret, which wasn't so little anymore.

He was let off the team immediately, relieved that he no longer had to _pretend_ to be someone he wasn't. And that was the thing with most the comments. Though they should have discouraged him and spiraled him into self-loathing and depression, Blaine only felt liberated, enamored with an odd sense of pride that he was in complete control of his body, whether big or small, and that he'd made it this way. That, and with Kurt gone, his only true solace was food. Even in the back of his mind, Blaine knew it wasn't a healthy substitution, but it made him feel warm and full all over. And honestly? He thought he looked pretty sexy. At least, he hadn't felt this sexy in ages.

Blaine's only true fear in all of this, of course, was Kurt's reaction. If Kurt had noticed Blaine's persistent weight gain over the last few months, he didn't say anything. Save for a small amount of chub underneath Blaine's chin and jowls, Blaine's jaw and cheeks had remained sharp and taut. If Blaine angled the webcam just right, he could hide the damage, and with the weather getting colder and colder, lots of blankets and heavy sweaters were more than forgiven. All the clever angles in the world couldn't substitute actual pictures of course, and being in _actual_ pictures meant that Blaine _was_ tagged on Facebook and Instagram. And there was no hiding those, especially not when Blaine found himself raving about all the latest events in his life and linking Kurt to the pictures, even if Kurt had already liked each and every one of them.

Case in point, Kurt had to know, or had to have some sort of inkling. And why he hadn't brought it up to the surface, Blaine hadn't the foggiest clue. The one thing that kept Blaine up at night - and snacking, as a consequence - was the thought of Kurt leaving him over this. Blaine had weighed himself that day only to discover he'd put on another pound, and for the first time since he'd started eating more, Blaine felt a lurch of fear. Kurt was clearly the more health-conscious of the two, and though Kurt always insisted that he loved Blaine for who he was, not what he looked like, Blaine had also been a whopping twenty pounds thinner the last time they'd seen each other in person. Blaine wasn't even in college yet, but he'd already put on the dreaded freshman fifteen, and with his dietary habits the way they were, he didn't appear to be slowing down.

For a whole week, Blaine let up on his persistent snacking, burying away the candy bars and pastries and salty treats that had become a staple in his diet, and stuck to one square meal a day. He figured, if nothing else, that eating less might count for something, even if that one meal a day consisted of two slices of pizza at lunch or fried Fish and Chips at Breadstix. If Blaine had shed any weight from his endeavor, he didn't seem to notice, nor did anyone else. It was nearing closer and closer to Christmas, which meant that fruit cakes and cookies and heavy meals were not only on full display, but expected to be consumed with abandon. It made the challenge of not eating all the worse, but Blaine stuck to his guns and resisted, resisted, _resisted_.

Blaine's "diet," as it were, was halted by Tina, who had given him a box of See's Candy as an early Christmas present. The only person Blaine had been truly honest with was Tina, who had noticed his weight gain from the get-go and was initially concerned. Over a couple of milkshakes, Blaine had confided in his best friend and simply asked her not to judge him. Despite Blaine's best efforts to resist temptation, he plowed through half the box without thinking, both panicked and elated to consume the sweetest, most savory chocolates he had ever tasted.

For the first time in as long as he could remember, he began to feel warm and full and beautiful again, no longer famished or empty but bursting. Blaine had missed snacking, but not wanting to feel sick with chocolate, he hid away the other half of the box for another day or later that night. It wasn't long before Blaine laid out a full feast for himself, relieved that his parents were off at one of their many holiday parties. Within two hours, Blaine had more than made up for his - as he saw it - negligent diet that week, plowing through half a box of pasta, an individual-sized frozen pizza, a thick slice of cherry rhubarb pie, and to top it off, a big bowl of rocky road ice cream. Blaine's heavy belly, rounder than ever before and hard and full to the touch, rose a few more inches as Blaine laid back down in his bed, attempting to catch his breath. Blaine attempted to massage it to stop the ache, but it still persisted, leaving Blaine panting and almost sweating from the effort.

He'd never felt so stuffed and heavy in his entire life, having binged with even more desperation and determination than that infamous evening weeks before. Blaine had long since grown out of his myriad of tight, uncomfortable polos and replaced them with henleys and sweaters, but even his striped shirt rose a few inches to the tip of his belt, revealing a small sliver of skin as his jeans tented once more with his erection. Blaine's jeans had also grown increasingly more uncomfortable, usually tight and creasing from underneath his full ass, bunching at his thick thighs and remaining buttoned just below his round stomach, if he could even button them at all.

Blaine's heart was still racing in his chest as he reached into his side drawer to grab for Tina's chocolates. The lid of the box was soon forgotten as he searched for one of them, his other hand also reaching down past his briefs as he slid his fingers around his hard, aching cock. He was already leaking with pre-cum as he took the first bite, his stomach groaning in protest and his breath catching in his throat at the thought of any other piece of food slipping past his lips. His heart raced faster and faster with the effort of consuming more, sweat beading on his forehead as the chocolate smeared his lips and left a sweat, warm coating in his throat.

Blaine plowed through the rest of the box and continued stroking himself back, the motion of his hand slow and patient as he sucked on each chocolate, taking the time to savor the unique taste of each one. By the time Blaine came to the last one, he slid his other hand along his stomach, stroking the full size of it with relish and amazement at how much it could hold. He even found himself thanking it and giving it soft, congratulatory pats, as if they'd done this together, as if they were a _team_. It was strange, but well, he was kind of strange.

The taste of a milk bordeaux truffle was still smooth and wet on his lips as he came harder than ever before, his entire body soft and warm from every angle as he rolled his hips in response and sank his weight back into the bed. In that moment, he imagined being fucked like this, just like this, with Kurt's cock nestled in his tight hole as he ate, becoming fuller by the second, round with food in his belly and tight with Kurt's embrace. In that night, the art of feeding himself senseless had escalated beyond a fantasy and into a reality, an actual truth that turned him on from the second he wrapped his mouth around an edible. It was a life choice he had made, a life choice he didn't know how to back away from, a life choice he didn't necessary want to go without.

He went to bed beyond content that night, the box of chocolates still thrown beside him and his shirt still rolled up past his belly. As the hours had passed, his stomach had shrunk back down to size, no longer big and round, but still as full as ever and somewhat filthy with the activities of the night before. He felt somewhat achy and a little hungover from the activities of the previous evening, as if he'd gone on an all-night bender and had only stumbled in hours prior. It was a Saturday, the Saturday before Christmas actually, which meant that he could sleep in as late he liked with no distractions, and having eaten so much the night prior, he wasn't even hungry.

Just as he was about to stretch his limbs and get out of bed to clean up the mess he had made for himself, he was fully awoken by a text message, which chimed loudly from his phone charging directly beside him. As he sat up on bed, he reached for his mobile and rubbed his eyes, blinking a few times to read it over correctly before his eyes widened.

_"Hey sleepyhead, surprise surprise! I'll be in town a few days earlier for Christmas! I'm flying in later today and I can't wait to see you. Best Christmas ever ;) xo -K"_

Despite the inevitability of this moment, despite the fact that it wouldn't have been humanly possible for Blaine to lose twenty pounds in the span of a week, his heart pounded in his chest and in his ears as he stared down at the fullness of his belly, which had escalated beyond a cute bit of extra padding to downright _chubby,_ if not…. well, fat. There was nothing he could do to stop it at this point. It was the moment of truth, and if Kurt didn't have some sort of inclination about it already, he sure as hell would now.

It was something he should have explained to his boyfriend. Something he should have discussed with him at length, to both gauge his reaction and prepare for the worst.

Blaine simply hoped it wouldn't cost him the love of his life.


	2. Chapter Two

There were two things Blaine was relieved about, to which he was absolutely certain.

First of all, he was relieved that Rachel and her dads had some Rosie O'Donnell gay cruise planned for the holidays, meaning he didn't have to face the reality of seeing one more person and have to explain himself.

Secondly, it was absolutely freezing, which left him no choice but to bundle up in a thick, warm coat and an equally cozy scarf as he drove to the airport to pick up Kurt. As far as Blaine was concerned, the more layers, the better.

It wasn't that Blaine was ashamed of his body. If anything, he had grown accustomed to his new form. He would gladly stand up for it. He'd been consciously aware of everything he was doing, remembering every last morsel consumed over the last two and a half months. Moreso than that, he liked the feeling of a full belly and a thicker figure.

If anyone had told him even six months ago that he'd be of this opinion and lifestyle back when he was anguishing over his small belly and sticking to a strict diet of grapes and salad, Blaine would have huffed and even been mildly disturbed. But Blaine liked the feeling of letting go, of giving his body up to his desires and listening to _himself_ , not what the rest of the world was saying. Besides, it was just a little weight. Blaine knew when to pace himself, he knew he wouldn't let this go _too_ far. For now, he was enjoying himself. He knew when to stop. And if Kurt was absolutely and adamantly against it, that's precisely what he would do. He would stop.

At least, that's what Blaine kept telling himself. The small voice in his head still wanted to test himself, still wanted to keep eating, still wanted to see how far he could push this, still wanted to include Kurt in this process. There was that obvious danger of pushing it too far, of tipping past a point of never looking back, of actually harming himself, and that thought alone made it all the more tantalizing. As if what he was taking pleasure in was all part of a forbidden fantasy. Technically, it was.

Despite all of these thoughts swarming through his head, Blaine attempted to distract himself. He hadn't even had breakfast or lunch that day, but he was making the most of it, having glutted himself so fully the night before. He could feel the ramifications of the night before as he squeezed into a pair of jeans that had been holding out since he'd decided to let go. The drive to the airport wasn't nearly as long as he wanted it to be as he thought about anything but the elephant in the room, literally and figuratively.

Much to his own awe and surprise, Kurt was already standing by the arrivals gate with both a suitcase and a carry-on bag, tapping at his phone in clear boredom. Blaine was both excited and anxious to see him, his eyes widening with delight as he took in Kurt's perfectly coiffed hair and stunning winter peacoat, tailored elegantly to his trim, lithe waist.

As Blaine pulled his car closer toward his waiting boyfriend, he saw Kurt look up quickly, and upon recognizing him, Kurt gave him one of his unabashed, toothy grins, jumping up and down in excitement. All of Blaine's fears and worry about his physical appearance were dashed away as he quickly unbuckled his seatbelt and practically threw himself at his boyfriend, arms lovingly reaching up over his shoulder to pull him closer as Kurt's arms slotted back around his waist.

"It's you, it's really you," Blaine breathed, his voice cracking as their hearts pressed against each other, pounding furiously.

"Blaine!" Kurt squeaked back, squeezing his boyfriend's shoulder anxiously. A cold chill rushed past the two of them as they clung just a bit tighter, getting those last few squeezes in before Kurt pulled his head back to look back at him. "God, look at you. I can't believe I'm really looking at you in person and not through a computer screen again."

"I know. I know." Blaine nodded his head, eyes big and wet with unshed tears.

He couldn't take his eyes off of Kurt. He saw no reason to. The last few months had gotten out of hand for more reasons than one. For all the times he and Kurt had agreed to see each other in person, real life had gotten in the way, schedules needing to be tweaked here and there so many times that it was almost tragic. They'd eventually agreed on a full week over Christmas. They could make it til Christmas. They _had_ made it til Christmas, even more in love than ever.

"It's been too long. Two months is too long."

Blaine couldn't help but laugh at that, his arms sliding down Kurt's shoulders to brush over the buttons of his (clearly designer) coat. Just two days ago he and Kurt had lamented about the time apart over a very anxious phone call. Kurt knew how exasperated Blaine was at McKinley, and though Blaine mentioned that the bullying had let up a little (it was frustrating to go from the trim "fairy" from glee club to the "fatty" kicked off the Cheerios), he didn't exactly go into detail as to why.

"Oh please, Mr. New York, like the city hasn't kept you busy."

Kurt grinned once more and shrugged a shoulder back, blushing in spite of himself. "Yeah… well. You can talk, Mr. President."

"BAH!" Blaine rolled his eyes fondly and gave his boyfriend a gentle push before glancing back at his car. "C'mon, I'll help you with your stuff. Get in, the car's running and I don't want airport security to start barking at me."

"Oh no, we wouldn't want that. Arf-arf." Kurt teased, giving Blaine a once-over that made Blaine's heart speed up in his chest at the pace of a hummingbird. Blaine swallowed the lump in his throat and let out a slightly nervous laugh before reaching down to pick up Kurt's suitcase. Kurt helped with the carry-on, leaving that in the backseat as the bigger case was tucked away in the trunk.

"Very good," Blaine huffed, joining Kurt in the front cabin of his car, still clad in his winter coat which was bundled right up to his neck. Kurt had shed away his jacket and thrown it in the backseat, revealing an equally form-fitting maroon cardigan. Blaine took in a deep breath at the sight, but didn't say anything or make any notion to take off his coat, which Kurt also took notice of.

"Aren't you warm, honey?" It's like a furnace in here." He brushed his thumb along Blaine's collar, giving him a fond but somewhat concerne smile.

Blaine attempted to play it cool and shook his head, adjusting the radio to Lima's top forty radio station as he started up the car and carefully pulled out from his parallel parking spot. "No, I've had a chill all day. If I get too hot, I'll take it off."

Kurt gave a knowing laugh at that and let out a soft scoff, continuing to brush his hand down Blaine's arm, any opportunity to touch him. "Well, in that case, strip down naked, you've already got that one covered."

Blaine's cheeks turned pinker at Kurt's compliment as he ducked his head for a brief moment, his lips pursed slightly. He was quick to lift his head almost to an uncomfortable degree, not wanting to bring any more attention to to the extra roll under his chin which was barely hidden by his thick scarf.

He quickly glanced back at his boyfriend before looking back up at the road, being mindful of traffic on somewhat icy streets. They fell into a comfortable silence, their fingers strewn together over the console as Blaine drove back toward the direction of Kurt's house, but as Kurt saw Blaine going down the old familiar route, he gave Blaine's palm a small squeeze to get his attention.

"Hey, are your parents home? I… I know I haven't exactly seen my family in a couple of months, too, but I wasn't kidding about wanting some alone time." Kurt pressed his lips together shyly before smiling back at Blaine.

It was a small miracle that Blaine hadn't crashed his vehicle in a small snowbank at the suggestion. His heart beat faster in his chest as he attempted to clear his throat, blinking slowly to keep his eyes focused on the road as he swiped his thumb back over Kurt's knuckles. "I, uh, I know for a fact that my mom and dad have another Christmas party to go to tonight, and they always make themselves busy during the way - but Kurt, aren't you anxious to see your dad? And Carole?"

Kurt bit down on his bottom lip, not the least bit deterred by Blaine's politeness. "I mean, yeah, but I have the whole week to see them. I'm anxious to see _you_ , too. You know you could always come over to my place if you wanted to, too, right? Or I can make you dinner at your house. Just like old times."

Blaine's stomach lurched at the thought of seeing Carole and Burt in this state, but as Kurt mentioned making Blaine dinner (no doubt one of his favorite dishes, too, which usually consisted of stuffed shell pasta and perfectly seasoned grilled chicken), Blaine's stomach twisted for completely opposite reasons. This was _not_ the appropriate time for his thoughts to fly south or for the fantasies of Kurt feeding him to hit him like a ton of bricks.

Above all, it was especially the wrong time for his insufferably loud, boisterous, and increasingly needy belly to let out an obvious _groan,_ as if reminding him that he had yet to eat that day and had binged heavily the night before (therefore setting his body's expectations for his next meal). A switch went off in his head, the sort of switch which screamed out: _Oh yeah, the love of your life just suggested the one thing you've been fantasizing over for weeks, what are you going to do about it?_

"I don't know, Kurt," Blaine stammered out, his stomach doing flip-flops back and forth as he pressed his lips together and shifted awkwardly. Kurt just smiled knowingly, still not deterred by Blaine's now obvious discomfort.

"Sounds like you're mind's telling you one thing but you're body is saying something else entirely. The direction in which you're driving is a little telling, too."

Kurt glanced back up at the traffic, noting that Blaine had unconsciously changed routes and was now driving toward his own house. Blaine's breath caught in his throat as he looked back up at the road and cursed under his breath, his eyes flickering with slight panic. Kurt was quick to give Blaine's hand another tender squeeze, before lifting it up to kiss it softly.

Someone had to break the ice. But try as he might, Blaine couldn't bring himself to say what he needed to say, at least not in the car. Kurt's next comment was the last thing Blaine could have seen coming, and had he not already been at a red light, he would have very likely tapped someone's bumper. He had seen Kurt watching him the last few minutes, seen the way his eyes drifted along his body. He should have known that Kurt already knew, that Kurt was just waiting to say something as well.

No matter how much Blaine fooled himself, even a thick coat couldn't hide everything, especially not the prominent swell of his midsection in a seated position.

"Blaine, I know why you're so edgy right now, and it's okay." Kurt gave his hand yet another squeeze, and for a brief for seconds, Blaine felt frozen; felt frozen, frozen even as he drove through the intersection and closer toward his house, frozen as he looked back at Kurt every few seconds, expecting an obvious _but_ any second now.

He knew he had to reply; he was expected to say something back, so he played dumb, his whole act even more ridiculous as he loudly cleared his throat and fidgeted with his scarf. The color had already drained from his cheeks, a soft sheen of sweat appearing over his forehead. "What - what do you mean?"

Kurt gave him another soft smile. He didn't want to discourage him or hurt his feelings. That would be the worst thing in the world, especially if Blaine had no idea that he'd put on a little weight. But it was clear Blaine had a pretty good idea, based on his behavior.

"Honey, I know you've changed a little in the last couple of months. I know _you_. Try as you might to hide it while we're Skyping, I _do_ see pictures of you every now and again. And I know how badly you're trying to hide it right now."

Blaine's lips flattered into a thin line as he glanced back and forth from Kurt to his very own street block. Sooner rather than later, he was blushing profusely and wanting nothing more than a sinkhole to swallow him up completely. He was nearly home, so he drove almost to a crawl, not wanting to walk through his front door until they'd resolved this.

He didn't know what to say; he couldn't very well deny it. The writing was on the wall and written all over his body. He had to come clean.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you. It all kind of got out of hand." He hissed softly to himself, hating the fact the was actually negating something that he had silently come to enjoy, even indulge in. An awkward silence passed between them. At least, it was awkward for Blaine. But he still felt the need to continue.

"I felt ashamed," Blaine murmured as he glanced down to his midsection, hissing softly to himself. "Not of how I look necessarily, but how I'd break it to you. How you'd react." He paused once more, not even wanting to say the next thing on his mind. "I understand if you're totally disgusted, if you don't want to date someone who's…"

Kurt could see the discomfort and leaned in a little closer, brushing his thumb back along Blaine's cheek. Once Blaine had pulled the car in front of his house, Kurt undid his seatbelt to lean in closer and kiss his boyfriend's shoulder. Neither boy made any move to get out of the car. "Look at me, you're beautiful. Big, small, medium-sized, short, tall - you are my beautiful, beautiful Blaine."

Blaine choked out a sob at that, his eyes bursting with tears as he looked back up at Kurt. "Don't just say that if you don't…"

"I wouldn't," Kurt responded seriously, his crystal eyes shining back into Blaine's gaze. "I would never. Honestly, any other boy and I'd be super vain, but I _love_ you. Cliched as it may be, you're still that boy I fell in love with on that staircase at Dalton."

Blaine smiled back at Kurt, reaching out once more to give his hand a squeeze. But he didn't know what to say, didn't know where this left them in terms of what to do about his little problem, didn't know if Kurt could actually accept him this way.

He just had to be truthful. Even if he was bashful, he had to be honest with his boyfriend and tell it from the heart.

"I - I don't care about my size, I care more about… about what you think of it, if you like me this way." He looked back up at Kurt, choosing his words carefully. "I… like myself this way, I like the way it makes me feel. I'm not in any hurry to change, but if you have a problem with it, we can… I'm sure we can figure something out, just don't—"

"Blaine… _Blaine_. Hey." Kurt rubbed his hand up and down Blaine's arm, still looking him dead in the eyes even as he planted another kiss to his arm. "If I have a problem with it - if I _had_ a problem with it, I'd let you know. In fact, if it bugged me in any way, I'd probably be the first to tease you about it." It was Kurt's turn to grimace as well as blush slightly, a newfound expression that he very rarely donned. "To be honest, I think it… it suits you."

Blaine's heart fluttered in his chest, feeling lighter by the second. "You…?"

"You look happy. Comfortable. Seeing you happy makes _me_ happy." He offered Blaine another slightly smile. "Sure, I want you to be healthy. You know I'm a stickler when it comes to my dad's heart. I want you to make good choices, and if this gets out of hand, I want us to both recognize that and work through that together. But you're not overweight. You're far from it. You're - you're beautiful."

Blaine was speechless. Elated, relieved, overwhelmed, turned on (still so turned on), anxious beyond words, but… speechless. "I'm beautiful?"

Kurt leaned in a little closer, catching his boyfriend's lips with a sweet, almost chaste kiss, their first since his initial arrival. "You're beautiful." He gave a small but telling tug at Blaine's coat before casting a quick glance back at the house behind them. "And when we get inside, I can't wait to take a look at what's underneath that coat, rustle us up a delicious lunch, and prove to you how serious I am about this."

Blaine's smile widened at that, sunbeams practically shooting from his face as he already began to loosen the scarf, feeling suffocated by the layers he had built up around himself. He felt even more liberated by Kurt's acceptance, as if a huge veil of worry had been lifted and he could finally just be Blaine, big _or_ small.

Everything was going to be okay. It was all well and truly going to be all right.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is rated NC-17/M+ and not appropriate for readers under the age of 18. It's also a whopping 6,400 words, so if you like this sort of thing, enjoy ;)

"Did I tell you I was kicked off the Cheerios?" Blaine mumbled as they walked through the front door and into the warm embrace of his huge house. Blaine hiked his jeans up just a little bit - a recent and frequent habit - as he brushed past Kurt, surveying the hall for any sign of his parents. "Looks like we're home alone."

Blaine had left out that little detail about being kicked off the team, figuring he would have to go into some big explanation as to why and how, a grey area he hadn't even wanted to touch base on until that moment. Now that everything was out in the open, he had nothing to hide, even if the subject, itself, was still fresh and new, especially to Kurt.

The moment Blaine had anxiously pulled away his coat and hung it up in the closet just inside the front hallway, Kurt was quick to splay his fingers over his lips and smile daringly behind his palm, taking in the slight changes to Blaine's form.

Blaine began to shift uncomfortably under Kurt's gaze, blushing slightly to himself as he still made attempts to pull down his henley, which still fit him more or less the same for the most part, aside from the obvious swell at his midsection, which caused it to creep up just a couple more inches. That's where Kurt's gaze had most prevalently fallen, and if Blaine didn't know better, he could almost see Kurt's fingers itching to touch it, to trace over Blaine's recently acquired curves and imprint his new figure to memory.

"Does your uniform still fit? I mean, do you still have it?" Kurt croaked, his voice pitched a little lower as his eyes noticeably moved from Blaine's stomach and back to his gaze. Blaine shifted his weight on to one hip and gave Kurt a knowing glance and a slightly flirtatious smirk.

"Why do you think I was kicked off the team?" Blaine looked back down at his gut before pressing two hands to his belly, giving it an almost reverent smile. He was quiet for an extra moment, sorting through his thoughts. "I never liked being a Cheerio anyway. Coach Sylvester forced me into the whole thing with an unbinding contract. It hasn't done wonders for my school prowess to be kicked off the team for… this though. Being fat, I mean."

Kurt was quick to give a soft _tsk_ as he approached Blaine once more, sliding both of his fingers through his. "Hey, what did I tell you? You don't look fat to me. You're _just_ right."

He leaned in to give Blaine another soft and still unbearably chaste kiss, a notion which drove Blaine absolutely up the wall. He wanted nothing more than to reach out and make out with his boyfriend, and technically he could. There was nothing to truly stop him. But he still found himself skirting around him, still feeling bashful for reasons that were of zero consequence.

Before Blaine could speak up once more, Kurt tilted his head and gave his hands yet another squeeze. "And I intend to prove to you very soon how gorgeous you truly are. But right now, you look hungry."

Kurt's gaze shifted back down to Blaine's gut, and had he looked into his boyfriend's eyes, he would have witnessed an expression that was nothing short of shock and delight. "Kurt, you - you don't have to, I'm not that…"

But Blaine didn't have much opportunity for protest as Kurt pulled him by the hand and led him toward the impressive kitchen. It was a cook's kitchen despite the fact that no one in the Anderson family was a complete godsend to the world of culinary art. Despite her Filipino roots, Blaine couldn't recall his mother extensively cooking for him or his father in quite a long time. They usually chose to order out or prepared simple meals, and as the months had progressed, Blaine was either cooking for himself or eating out. Okay, so he ate out _a lot_.

"Let's see, what looks good?" Kurt murmured to himself, opening the fridge door as Blaine took a seat at the large island. Blaine considered himself a decent cook. It was clear he could fend for himself and not burn pasta, but Kurt's cooking took it to the next level. Like everything Kurt did in his life, he did it with a passion.

"There's some stuffed tortellini shells in the bottom drawer," Blaine offered, a coy smile playing at his lips. Despite having had a boatload of pasta the night before, he could never truly get his fill. "There's also some leftover rotisserie chicken, if you wanted to mix the two."

"You know I prefer grilled chicken," Kurt added, pensively tapping his bottom lip before he reached down for the shells and placed them on the counter. He opened the freezer to pull out four chicken breasts, leaving them on the counter beside the tortellini as he stepped back to reach for pots and pans and oven trays from various shelves.

Blaine bit down on his lip, trying to keep his mouth from watering as Kurt bounced around his kitchen like it was his own. "I missed this, you know," Blaine mumbled, recalling the summer months before Kurt had left for New York, back when Kurt would come over once or twice a week to make dinner rather than order take out.

"I missed this, too," Kurt replied softly, giving Blaine another fond smile before he bent across the island to peck another kiss to Blaine's lips. Blaine smiled back, wishing it could be longer, wishing he could just leap over the partition between them and take Kurt right against the cutting board. But the stove was already on and Kurt was busy preparing the chicken with basil, chunks of garlic, lemon juice, and salt.

"I missed your kitchen as well," he added. "I've never understood a household that never cooks but always has tons of food at their disposal."

Blaine shrugged, smiling bashfully as his fingers gently brushed over his belly from under the counter, completely out of Kurt's line of vision. "My mom always has these grand platitudes about whipping up all of her old recipes. I think that's why we're always so well stocked. But she never puts in the effort beyond making spaghetti every now and again."

Kurt let out a soft hum before bending down to place the poultry in the oven. He pinched a bit more salt into the pot to encourage it to boil a bit faster, and once it was time, he poured in the full box of shells and began to stir generously. Blaine had to stop himself from getting up to start snacking, his hunger reaching unbearable heights as the fragrance of grilled chicken began to swarm the room.

"God, Kurt, you don't know how bad I've been craving your chicken lately." He stood up to his feet to stand behind his boyfriend, stroking his hands along Kurt's back and along the back of his hips. Blaine's shirt had ridden up slightly, revealing a smooth, white sliver of belly that beckoned for Kurt to touch. Blaine breathed in a slow sigh and closed his eyes momentarily as Kurt turned slightly and ghosted his fingers over that gap in his shirt.

"You really do like me this way? You're not just saying or doing all this to make me feel better?" He asked, his insecurities getting the better of him for a few brief moments. Kurt reached back to kiss Blaine's chin and soft jowls, making Blaine's heart flutter in his chest.

"I love you like this, honey. More than you know. More than I ever thought I would." He snaked an arm around Blaine to pull him beside him, standing hip to hip with his arm slung around his waist. "C'mere, Blaine. Let me see you."

Kurt kept a steady hand stirring the tortellini as Blaine leaned against his hip and relaxed his chest, his belly poking out just a bit more as a consequence. "I love that you love me no matter what, but as a general rule, don't you dare start talking to it." Blaine's other arm wrapped around Kurt's trim figure. "I may be big but I'm not pregnant. There's no Anderson-Hummel popping out a few months from now."

Kurt laughed softly, idly twiddling his fingers against Blaine's belly for a few brief moments. "Or Hummel-Andersons either. For what it's worth, have you checked?" Blaine rolled his eyes and swatted at Kurt's chest. "Don't worry, I won't get weird about it. Not unless you want me to."

His hand reached back to swat over Blaine's ass, to which Blaine squawked and leapt back, hands playfully swatting back at Kurt in retaliation. Blaine also took that moment to finally adjust his top, fanning it back over his belly as he cleared his throat, his cheeks crimson red.

"You are more than welcome to be as weird as you want, just don't get _that_ weird. Anyway… try as I might, this whole situation, itself, is pretty weird."

"It's only as weird as you want it to be. I mean, you said it yourself: you like yourself this way. And if you like yourself this way, I like you this way. It's your body, Blaine." Kurt continued to stir the pasta shells before stepping back to drain it through the strainer, which he had already placed in the sink as preparation.

"I know that, but I just don't want you to wake up and take one look at me and think that you've settled for a guy with a pot belly and an ass the size of Ohio." Blaine rubbed the back of his neck, feeling that anxious flutter in his chest once more.

The kitchenware awkwardly clattered in the sink as Kurt looked back up at Blaine, half the tortellini displaced from the strainer. A thick, almost awkward, silence passed between the two young men. Blaine crossed his arms over his chest and turned his gaze back down to the floor.

He didn't see Kurt walk up to him, but he felt his hands slot sweetly around his waist and pull him closer. Blaine's belly was only centimeters from Kurt's flat stomach as he stood as close as he possibly could. And when Kurt gently requested Blaine to look back at him, Blaine appeased him, but not excitedly.

"I don't know how much clearer I can make this for you. When I look at you, I don't see a guy I settled for with a pot belly - which you don't have - or an ass the size of Ohio - which you definitely don't have. And even if you did, I'd still love you all the same, because when I look at you, what I see is my brave, talented, beautiful, confident boyfriend that listens to himself and loves and respects himself." Kurt's thumbs slid down to rub back and forth below Blaine's abdomen. "I see the man I fell for almost three years ago, just a little bit more of him."

Blaine hiccuped a small sob and nodded his head, and this time, he didn't hesitate to lean in a bit closer and truly kiss him. Their lips crashed together anxiously, Blaine's toes practically curling as he slid a hand around Kurt's neck and pulled him in and deepened the kiss. Kurt breathed heavily against Blaine's lips, teeth clanking against his and lips parting more to sensationalize the embrace. As each boy pulled back at the same time, they both took an extra second to catch their breaths, and before they could pick up where they left off, Blaine's stomach gave another flip and made itself known.

"Oh, shut up," Blaine grumbled, closing his eyes in annoyance. Kurt simply giggled and took a step back, returning to the sink to strain the pasta. "It's like a petulant, cockblocking child."

"Don't worry, it'll get its appeasement soon. And then you will, too." Kurt winked back at Blaine before glancing back to the fridge. "Can you make a side salad? The pasta's almost done. The chicken should be done soon, too."

Blaine nodded his head and immediately went to work on doing as Kurt asked, preparing a perfectly sensible caesar salad. By the time he was complete, the tortellini was done and Kurt was retrieving the chicken from the oven. He seasoned it with a bit more salt as Blaine set two plates beside him and filled two glasses with Diet Coke, setting them on the counter where they'd be sitting. Once again, Blaine's henley had risen to reveal that same sliver of belly, but Blaine didn't stop to adjust it (nor did Kurt reach out to touch it), that is if he'd even noticed it.

By the time Blaine took a seat, Kurt was just setting down his plate. Blaine's eyes lit up with hunger, and try as he might, he couldn't stop himself from taking the first bite before Kurt could even sit down beside him. Kurt's chicken breast was simply the greatest thing on earth, carefully seasoned to perfection with just the right amount of lemon juice. Blaine always joked that they should open a restaurant in their retirement years with all of Kurt's amazing recipes, but he had a feeling he'd be their number one customer.

"Enjoying yourself?" Kurt asked, interrupting Blaine's almost comical attack of the food in front of him. Blaine barely took breaths in between, working himself up to a tizzy as he plowed through the stuffed shell tortellini and the marriage of flavors across his plate.

"I'm sorry, I must look like such a pig. I just haven't eaten all day. It's so delicious." He breathed in a slow sigh, attempting to slow down and actually savor the food in front of him. He paused to take a sip from his glass of soda, also adjusting his shirt down for the eightieth time that day.

Kurt took a sensible bite from his own plate, his hand sliding over to fondly stroke Blaine's wrist. "Well, there's plenty more where that came from. I don't want to hear one peep from that stomach of yours by the time I have my way with you."

Blaine gave a slightly deviant groan, internally thrilled that they were so candidly talking about this, and not simply because Blaine was hungry. If Blaine didn't know any better, Kurt was behaving as if he enjoyed the thrill of feeding Blaine almost as much as Blaine enjoyed eating.

"Oh, it'll be noisy, all right. But for all the right reasons." Blaine winked one more time before getting up for seconds, and true to his word, he ate like a king, easily tucking in most of the tortellini as well as a second - and even bigger - chicken breast. Kurt admittedly got up for seconds, too, scooping up the last of the chicken breasts as well as whatever was left of the pasta and the salad.

It honestly felt somewhat strange for Blaine to eat like this around Kurt, an activity he usually reserved in the quiet of his vacant home or at the early hours of the night, when he lasciviously and habitually consumed a few sweets. Blaine had always had a perfectly boyish appetite before, but not like this. Kurt watched in sheer fascination as Blaine's bites became more labored but still focused, witnessing the slow ride and fall of his boyfriend's chest as he took in slower, more concentrated breaths. The pièce de résistance, however, remained Blaine's full and bulbous belly, which rounded out a bit past constrains of his top and crept just over Blaine's belt. Despite the numerous times they had made love, Kurt had never seen Blaine with such lack of restraint, such physical abandonment, and to say it was a turn on would be a complete understatement.

Kurt hadn't really gotten it before. Not completely, at least, or not until that moment. He found Blaine just as attractive like this as he did before, for reasons that were both foreign as well as wonderfully familiar. Actually witnessing Blaine's command over his plate, however, actually _seeing_ his once diet-conscious boyfriend plow through two full plates of rich, decadent food, both thrilled and intrigued him.

As Blaine continued to eat, their conversation was sporadic, and for a few minutes, Kurt wondered if Blaine was even conscious of his existence in the room. Blaine had licked every last bite of his second helping when he finally took in a deep breath, blinking slowly out of pure relaxation.

"I can't believe I just did that, I'm so full," Blaine groaned, both of his hands returning to his round belly as he leaned slightly back. He didn't even bother to pull down his shirt, a lost cause at that point. "I ate so much. _So much_."

To say that Blaine ate a lot would be putting it mildly. Blaine's appetite was something of a beast in and of itself - a gorgeous beast, no less, and one that Kurt had completely underestimated. In his rational mind, Kurt knew that Blaine shouldn't eat more. He knew that even mentioning dessert was completely out of the question. He knew he should take him up to bed and let him nap it off for a few minutes before he made up for lost time in more ways than one.

Despite that, Kurt glanced back down to his own unfinished second helping, still scattered with a various array of food, including most of his smaller chicken breast as well as several shells of tortellini. The salad, itself, remained mostly untouched.

There was a quiet moment of recognition between the two of them as Kurt looked back up at his boyfriend, and before Kurt could speak up or suggest anything, Blaine interjected quickly, once again adjusting his top.

"K-Kurt, I couldn't possibly, I'm so…"

Blaine could see Kurt inching the plate just a few inches closer, an actual fantasy coming to life in front of him. Kurt hadn't even known what had come over him, but the thrumming in his chest beat faster as Blaine slowly and hesitantly picked his fork back up and looked back at him quietly, inquisitively.

Kurt was the first to break the silence.

"I'd hate for this to go to waste. Finish it. For me?"

Blaine breathed in another heavy sigh before looking back down at his gut. It was cutting into his jeans and hurting really badly. "Hang on…" Needing some form of relief, Blaine didn't hesitate to undo the top button and let himself breathe. The sight, alone, made Kurt's heart pound harder in his chest and (much to his total surprise) his cock strain in his jeans.

"If I get sick, it's because of you. You should also know that this is very, very kinky."

Kurt smiled gently but gave a small nod, his eyes widening in pure astonishment as Blaine started with the last few shells of pasta. He stabbed multiple pieces with his fork at once, looking up at Kurt as they slid past his lips and traveled down his throat. Kurt's eyes were dark with lust as Blaine took the time to spear his fork through the petite chicken breast, taking it in four small bites.

Blaine was acutely aware this time that he was being watched and scrutinized (regarded, even), but it only inspired him to consume more, to appease Kurt just as he'd requested. Blaine easily looked five months pregnant, his belly as hard as a drum but still accepting whatever its master seemed to dish out. Blaine generously coated the bites of salad in the lemon sauce, his body almost swaying with the sheer exhaustion of eating as each bite became all the more difficult and heavy to consume. Time seemed to slow down as Blaine went bite-by-bite, remaining mostly quiet as he splayed his hand across his stomach. There were still a few pieces of food left on his plate when he paused once more, needing time to just… let it digest a little.

"How much?" Kurt thought to ask outloud, referring to Blaine's belly and what he'd gained over the last couple of months. It's a question he'd been asking himself a lot over the last few minutes. And if Blaine didn't stop to take a breath or take a sip from his drink, Kurt actually feared that he would pass out.

Little beads of sweat had accumulated at the top of Blaine's head as he blinked slowly, trying to remember. The world was floating around him, and if he wasn't so fucking turned on by it all, he'd actually be in miserable pain. "Twenty pounds?" That seemed like the right answer. He gave his belly a soft pat, smirking slightly as it twitched and burbled under his touch. "Between this and last night, going on more."

"Last night?" Kurt's brow creased with curiosity.

Blaine studied his fork and closed his eyes. At the tail end of it was another slice of salad just begging to be consumed just like all the other bites. "Two bowls of pasta, one personal sized pizza, a slice of cherry pie, and a bowl of ice cream." He closed his eyes, his stomach acids literally groaning at the mere suggestion of more food. "Oh, and…" He suddenly blushed then and parted his legs slightly, shifting in the uncomfortable stool. "A box of See's candy. From Tina."

Kurt took in a sharp, slow sigh, his mind dancing around the various images of Blaine consuming each and every course by himself. It was a miracle Kurt had even lasted this long and hadn't come in his pants just at the sight of him. The few remaining bites agonized Kurt and drove him up the wall. He wanted nothing more than to grab Blaine by the hips and worship him a million times over.

Much to Kurt's own delight, Blaine lifted the fork back up to his lips a couple of minutes later, taking the last few bites with slow, patient huffs of breath. His eyes gently closed as he set down his fork and took in a labored sigh. With both hands free, he slid them both over his belly and attempted to relieve the tightness in his chest and gut, as well as the constant whirling of his stomach.

"Oh, you've really done it now, Kurt. I don't ever want to look at food again for the rest of my life."

Kurt smiled at that and rolled his eyes before inching himself closer. He took Blaine's palms in his own and helped him up to his feet, his arm sliding around his waist to support his sluggish body. "Somehow I doubt that. C'mon, sweetie, let's go upstairs."

Blaine certainly wasn't going to protest. He hung his head in exhaustion as Kurt helped him up each and every step, his head resting tiredly on his shoulder. Blaine's entire equilibrium had shifted from underneath him, but in that moment, he had never felt so happy, so fulfilled, so _loved_.

He sank back into his bed only moments later, his gaze warm and intoxicated as Kurt fell back beside him. Kurt crossed over Blaine's legs to straddle his hips, doing away with his own shirt before both his hands planted across Blaine's belly and massaged its fullness. He leaned down to kiss him again, his lips attacking with a thirst for more. Blaine didn't speak even as Kurt pulled back and helped Blaine out of his jeans, too labored in that moment to form actual words and string sentences together. He had enough strength to pull his top over his head and toss it elsewhere.

"Can't believe you like me like this," Blaine finally murmured, his forehead pressing back against Kurt's even as he chased his lips once more. "Can't believe you love me this much."

"I'll always love you," Kurt vowed, sliding his hands up Blaine's waist and lowering his head to leave scattered kisses down his shoulder. "You're so beautiful. You _make it_ so beautiful, like an art form."

"You make _cooking_ into an art form. You can't blame me for being a pig," Blaine softly replied, taking in another deep, heavy breath and arching his back as his stomach digested his massive binge. "Would go to the end of the earth for you, would do anything you asked me to."

Kurt didn't hesitate. Not for a second. "Can I take you like this? Right now? Want to be inside you, Blaine. Want to make you fuller. Would you let me do that?"

"God, _yes_. Yes, Kurt. _Yes_." Blaine shifted his hips from underneath him anxiously, hoping that the sway of his pelvis and the brush of his cock, hard and leaking with pre-cum, would speak louder than the two simple words he had just repeated. In case there was any shadow of a doubt, however, he pleaded more, the bump of his belly practically rocking against Kurt's toned chest as Blaine wiggled from underneath him. "Want you to fuck me so hard, want to feel bigger with you inside me. _Please_ , Kurt."

"Oh, my Blaine," Kurt breathed. "My beautiful, beautiful Blaine." He kissed down Blaine's chest, his hands pulling from Blaine's belly to unzip his jeans and do away with them. Blaine's hands pressed down on Kurt's chest and gently scratched his skin, his heart thrumming faster in his chest. Blaine felt thick and exposed from every angle, his thighs splayed out just a bit wider from underneath Kurt's body. Kurt didn't seem to mind; if anything, he took deep, sincere pleasure in Blaine's new form, taking the time to mouth along the roundest part of Blaine's belly as he leaned in closer.

"You don't even know what it's like," Kurt breathed, his fingernails settling into the thin layer of adipose that had developed along Blaine's thighs. "You don't even know what it's like to see you like this, so soft and pliant and warm, so hungry to be fucked."

Blaine breathed in another thick, anxious sigh, wiggling from underneath his boyfriend as a soft keen slipped past his lips. " _Kurt_. Jesus… _please_."

"Could do anything I wanted with you right now," Kurt idly mused, sliding his fingers around the length of Blaine's cock and giving it a few hard, steady strokes. "Can't believe I go without this every day. Can't believe you hid all this from me for so long."

Blaine almost hiccuped a small sob, the weight of his monumental meal and the sensation of Kurt's fingers wrapped delicately around his cock, teasingly stroking him back, almost too heavy to bear. "'M sorry, Kurt. I'll do anything. I'll make it up to you in any way."

Kurt was quick to shush him quietly and tenderly, kissing softly between Blaine's thighs as he jacked him back between his fingers once more. "You are perfect, honey. Just grab the things for me. Lube, condom. I'll make it better."

Blaine's chest rose and fell as he rapidly nodded his head, blindly reaching to the bedside table and into his side drawer. Although clearly underutilized these days, Blaine still had a fresh box of condoms strictly for this occasion. Despite the fact that he and Kurt had never been intimate with anyone else, never planned to be, they had always practiced safe sex, as if the notion of wearing protection had been hardwired in their brains. Blaine also handed Kurt the small bottle of lotion which he kept on the bedside table for multiple reasons, its cap still opened from the night before.

"H-here, Kurt," he murmured, placing the bottle on his belly for Kurt to reach out and grab. It rolled right off the edge, like balancing two feet on the slippery slope of a surfboard, to which both men giggled in spite of themselves. "That used to work," Blaine added with a deep blush. Kurt reached out to take the bottle, bending down to kiss Blaine's hip.

"Spread out for me, sweetheart. Is this comfortable for you?" Kurt adjusted himself between Blaine's legs, attempting to help him spread them apart as he slotted himself closer. Blaine nodded his head as he grabbed a pillow and reached down to set it underneath his hips, raising his hips just a bit higher as he displayed himself for his boyfriend.

"Please, Kurt. I - I want you, I want you so bad," Blaine keened, his toes pressing down into the bed as he waited with bated breath. Kurt was already prepping himself from in front of him, having tucked down his underpants and kicked them away. He slid on the condom while he still could, layering it with a generous amount of lubrication which left his fingers coated in the balm.

Their eyes locked once more as Kurt completed his task. Seconds later, Kurt readjusted himself between Blaine's legs and began to coat the outer rim of Blaine's hole in calm, elegant circles. The hairs on the back of Blaine's neck shot straight up as he adjusted his hips slightly, soft pleas drifting past his lips. Kurt gave into them one by one, sliding in his first digit and gradually following through with a second one. It was a painstakingly patient process as Kurt stretched and prepared him, each digit pushing in at a slow pace.

"Blaine, you're so…" Sweat was already beading on Kurt's forehead, the warm familiar heat coiling up in his belly. He had to pull out soon or even _he_ wouldn't last, the very act of fingering Blaine enough to topple him over the edge. Blaine had never felt so tight, not even when they were virgins. Perhaps he'd simply gotten used to being with Blaine all the time back when they were constantly together. Either way, it was thrilling.

"I - I haven't done this to myself in months. Haven't even touched myself down there," Blaine supplied, purposefully clenching against Kurt's fingers and letting out the softest, most glorious sigh.

Kurt's eyes widened at the announcement, his cock twitching as he took in a soft, bated breath. "You…"

"K-Kurt… you gotta do this. You gotta do this or I'm not going to hold out much longer."

Kurt shook his head quickly, still flustered from Blaine's previous confession. "I know, sweetheart. I know. I got you."

He pulled his fingers back, hearing the rough exhale from his lover's throat as Blaine wiggled his hips once more. Preparing for the impact, Blaine spread his legs further apart, adjusted them over Kurt's shoulders, and shifted the pillow, anxiously awaiting what was to come. To be on the safe side, Kurt coated the rubber just a bit more before aligning himself in the right position. Blaine was only trying to get his breathing in check, his breaths coming in steady gasps as he still attempted to digest his monumental meal in the midst of all this.

Kurt watched him carefully before pushing himself in. Despite the friction and the choke of Blaine's tight hole, Kurt pushed past the resistance and bottomed out relatively quick, staying there for a solid minute. A harsh, jagged gasp slipped past Blaine's lips as he adjusted to both of burn of Kurt's cock as well as the sensation of being blown up like a balloon. All of it was almost too much to bear, too exhausting, _too_ much, but at the same time, it was everything he'd fantasized about, everything he could have imagined.

"Is this okay?" Kurt asked, adjusting himself slightly as Blaine's arms shifted around his neck. Blaine nodded his head rapidly and breathed a soft "yeah," more sweat beading at his forehead.

"Yeah… hold on, it's…" Blaine adjusted himself slightly, taking in a sudden gasp. "God, I'm so full, Kurt - no, don't stop. P-please. Don't you dare stop."

"You sure?" Kurt blinked back at his boyfriend, needing to know with absolute certainty that this was okay. Blaine's head bobbed up and down even more rapidly.

"I'm sure. I'm _so_ sure. Just… please. _Please_."

Kurt offered Blaine a small, sweet smile and nodded his head, leaning in close enough to press a chaste kiss to his lips. Blaine kissed back with a bit more hunger, groaning when Kurt pulled back only seconds later, but all was soon forgotten as Kurt pulled his hips back slightly.

Blaine was bursting at the seams as Kurt began to steadily rock back his hips. It wasn't physically possible for Blaine to hold out very long, the build up to this moment nearly excruciating after weeks and weeks of anticipation. Blaine rutted his pelvis back down against him, using whatever he had in lower body strength to seat himself around Kurt's cock and take each and every one of his thrusts even harder.

"I can't… I can't breathe, Kurt… I can't— _fuck_." Blaine took in a sharper, more intense breath, slamming his hips back down and matching his pace. Kurt repeatedly mumbled soft words of encouragement and bent down to kiss him once more time, his mouth sloppy and careless as he drank in the taste of Blaine's lips.

Blaine was close, the heat convulsing from every pore in his body as he threw his head back and let out another ardent cry. The familiar of coil of warmth rose in his veins as he gripped his fingernails through the back of Kurt's hair, tugging on strands in a vein act of control. Kurt mouthed at Blaine's chest, tasting beads of sweat and pounding harder against his prostate, evoking a stronger response with each one.

"… 'm so close, Kur—I'm so…" He couldn't even get the words out, couldn't even formulate a proper thought as he was fucked deeper into the bed. Stabs of pain hit him every few seconds as he repeatedly caught his breath, his heart practically bursting from his ribcage.

"I know, sweetie, it's okay. It's okay," Kurt breathed out, one hand lowering to wrap around the length of Blaine's cock. He gave it a few swift strokes, evoking another passionate cry from his partner before Blaine's hips bucked back and he spiraled toward his peak. Blaine literally saw fireworks as he closed his eyes, stars bursting from behind his gaze and knuckles white and grappling at Kurt's back.

Kurt rode out the rest of Blaine's orgasm, not letting up his pace as he rode him harder and kept a tight clench of his hips. Only moments later, Kurt succumbed to his own release, not hesitating as he unabashedly cried out Blaine's name. Blaine threw his arms back around his boyfriend, lifting his head closer to press his lips to Kurt's cheek and brow as Kurt's weight toppled against Blaine's body.

Both men attempted to come back down to earth over the next passing seconds, their heartbeats locked against one another and their breathing matched as they lay there in perfect silence. Words would contaminate the moment; all they needed were sweet kisses and small tokens of affection. It had been so long, so many weeks of pining and sacrificing and imagining. So long as they didn't think about the hundreds of miles which still separated them on a regular basis, they could make this moment last forever.

"I love you," Kurt finally murmured, a total underestimation of his true feelings if there was one. He stroked his fingers down Blaine's cheek, watching Blaine's eyes get a little heavier. Blaine cracked a small smile in response and nodded his head, reciprocating his feelings with a heavy sigh.

Kurt shifted slightly and pulled himself out, evoking a soft grunt from Blaine before he tied the condom and bent over to toss it in a nearby waste basket. Clean-up could come later. Clean-up _definitely_ wasn't necessary. Once Blaine adjusted to the emptiness and his sudden chill, he used that opportunity to pull the covers up from under them and nestled underneath.

"Sorry." Blaine gave Kurt a tiny smile, pulling a pillow under his head and cuddling himself in closer once Kurt joined him under the duvet. "M'tired."

At any other time, Kurt would come up with a sarcastic response eluding to the fact that he had technically put in all the effort, but in all truthfulness, Blaine had tucked in a huge meal before getting plowed unmercilessly into the mattress. He had every right to be sleepy. Kurt embraced every last part of the nurturing boyfriend role as he leaned back over to kiss his boyfriend's slightly fuller cheek, following up with a soft, chaste kiss to his lips.

"Go to sleep. You've earned it."

Blaine hummed softly, still fighting the urge to fall asleep over the next few seconds. "Mmm. This really doesn't freak you out? Me looking like this." Blaine sighed under his breath, his fingers stroking back over his belly from underneath the covers, hidden from Kurt's view. Kurt let out a small huff of indignation, sensing the movement of Blaine's fingers and taking his hands.

"Given that I just fucked you into next week and loved every second of it - no, Blaine, it doesn't freak me out, and I'm not just telling you that. Now get that through your cute, gel-brained head." He smiled softly, knocking his fist gently on Blaine's forehead. "Now get some rest, sleepyhead. We'll talk more about it when you wake up."

Blaine breathed a soft sound of recognition, fighting a losing battle as total fatigue overtook him more and more. He nodded his head and wrapped himself just a little bit closer, sweetly squeezing at Kurt's fingers. "Love you."

Kurt paused a moment longer, taking in the sight of his slumbering boyfriend, the same ridiculous boy he'd been in love with for years. As he settled himself back against him, he couldn't help brushing his hand back along his body, taking in the extra bit of padding from under his palm as he felt his own eyes getting heavier.

"Love you, too, B." He smirked to himself, his fingers gently pressing into Blaine's soft, cushy stomach as he leaned in to kiss his cheek. "By the way, you are _definitely_ modeling that Cheerios uniform for me, just so you know."

Blaine grunted out in a soft, guttural response, cuddling himself slightly closer for body heat. Good enough.


	4. Chapter Four

Kurt and Blaine liked to giddily rationalize that, on top of being a lot of fun, taking mutual showers also improved their carbon footprint. The real truth, however, was that a week was only a week, and both boys intended to make the most of each of their days together before Kurt's inevitable departure back to reality. By the time they were soaped up and clean and the water had traveled its way back down the pipes, there was a mist of soapy fog that hung throughout the bathroom, giving the space a clean, fresh aroma for several minutes.

They stepped out of the shower blushing slightly, Blaine still glowing from more than the heat of the spray as he towel dried the back of his neck and tied it below his hips for decency. Kurt had confided in the shower that he technically had no obligation to come home that night, his family not expecting him until late Sunday afternoon. Blaine knew for a fact that his parents wouldn't care if he had Kurt over, not if he hid him under the sheets at least.

Once they were dressed and collected, they set out to watch a Christmas movie in Blaine's living room. It had been a toss-up between _Love Actually_ and _Elf,_ but they eventually settled on the former _,_ Kurt's choice always winning out. Blaine was in no grand hurry to eat dinner, having binged enough in the last two days to last him 'til the 25th, but Kurt still scoured the fridge for a snack, needing something to munch on after so much exertion and hours of napping.

Blaine was already settled on the sofa and going through the DVD menu when Kurt set down a big bowl of green grapes between them, still fresh and plump and delicious.

"Are you serious?" Blaine groaned, giving Kurt a slightly incredulous smile. "I didn't fall off a roof and decide to become Santa Claus, you know. You don't need to leave a trail of bread crumbs for me to eat."

Kurt rolled his eyes and plucked a handful of grapes from the stem. "First of all, that's Hansel and Gretel, so that's a completely different analogy. Secondly, it's not all about you, I happen to be somewhat peckish myself. But since you asked so nicely, I'm more than willing to share."

"Share?" Blaine scoffed and reached forward, taking a few grapes and plopping them in his mouth one-by-one. "Honey, these came from _my_ refrigerator."

Kurt stopped mid-bite and considered Blaine's statement, and as there was no refuting it, he simply grumbled under his breath and finished his grape. "Colin Firth is so cute with his cute Colin Firth accent," he mumbled, settling in a bit closer to Blaine and cuddling up to his warm, cozy sweater. Blaine sat up a bit to wrap his arm around Kurt's shoulder, stealing yet another grape.

"Hugh Grant is nothing to scoff at either," Blaine added, getting quiet as they rolled through the opening credits. He even stopped to sing the opening lines of "All You Need is Love" in the shell of Kurt's ear, not able to resist a classic Beatles tune… or weddings, for that matter. Kurt just batted away at his boyfriend's face and shushed him gently, whining that he _just wanted to watch the movie._

Blaine pouted slightly, jutting out his bottom lip. "C'mon, Kurt, this part's boring. K-kiss me. Please?" He reached over to take Kurt's hand and gave it an affectionate squeeze. Kurt rolled his eyes, let out a labored sigh, and pretended to be bothered as he turned his head to brush his lips back against Blaine's. He followed the kiss up with a plump, juicy grape, pushing it past his boyfriend's lips and tucking it through his teeth.

One simple act, alone, was enough to make Blaine's stomach flip and his thoughts drift south once more. Prior to Blaine's influx of weight and slight change in lifestyle, the moment never would have left a remote impression, at least not like this. They'd always munched on snacks and popcorn together while watching movies, but something about that afternoon - something about the past few weeks, in general - had made a switch go off in Blaine's head. Despite the fact that Kurt was now riveted with the movie once more, Blaine spoke up, speaking just a little quieter.

"I had a lot of fun this afternoon, by the way. When you cooked for me, I mean." He blushed softly, bashfully ducking his head.

Kurt looked back over at Blaine's comment, quiet for a moment as he considered what to say. He knew they had agreed to talk about what had happened just hours prior and what it meant for Kurt to _force feed_ his boyfriend and then follow it up with possibly the best sexual experience of their relationship, thus far.

Kurt had loved it. He'd loved every second of it. But it didn't mean he was entirely ready for that conversation or that he knew particularly what to say. Still, he had to say something. Blaine was looking at him and just… he _had_ to be honest.

"I… I had fun, too, Blaine. More fun than I ever thought I would doing that sort of thing."

He glanced back up at the television, trying to use it as a distraction but failing. It wasn't that he was uncomfortable with Blaine's weight; not even remotely. He was more uncomfortable with how absolutely _not uncomfortable_ he was with encouraging Blaine to eat whatever he wanted, however he wanted, despite the repercussions. It wasn't that Kurt was the most health conscious guy ever, but he liked to think he ate healthy and within his means and made good choices. He also knew that he kept an almost meticulous track record of his dad's diet, which made this whole scenario even more perplexing.

The truth was, Blaine was just damn attractive with a few extra pounds. It suited him like a big hug or warm teddy bear. Kurt wanted nothing more than to cuddle into him like a cozy blanket and fall asleep to the rise and fall of his full belly. Kurt had to stop himself from his _own_ thoughts completely wandering, already tuning out the movie despite the fact that it was playing at regular volume.

"Watching you do that was… kind of awesome, to be honest," Kurt spoke up, raising his brow quickly. "You _really_ know how to tuck it in."

Blaine couldn't help but giggle at the blatancy of Kurt's statement, his blush rising higher in his cheeks as his eyelashes fanned softly below his eyelids. "I've… had a little practice the last couple of months."

"No, yeah, I could tell." Kurt raised his brow, meaning no hard feelings as he took a chance and brushed his hand back over Blaine's belly, giving it a few reverent pats. He sobered up once more, trying to think through what he wanted to say next. "I know you keep asking me if I'm really okay with it, and I am. I don't want you to think I'm not. I loved…"

Kurt stopped himself, wanting to think this one through. He pulled his hand back to pick up the remote and pause the film, needing every bit of silence to process what he wanted to say.

"All right, I'm just going to come out and say it, because I know there's not going to be any judgement between us. I… really loved watching you eat. Whatever force took over you while all that was happening — it was… really hot, to be honest." He swallowed a lump back in his throat, briefly glancing back down into his lap. "It sounds crazy, but it moved me in some way. When I noticed you starting to put on a little weight, I honestly didn't care. I love you no matter what size you are, big or small. You're still the same Blaine. I just didn't expect to love you this way, to want to watch you eat, to… _want_ to encourage it."

Kurt blushed a little bit more, his eyes darting up to look back at him. Blaine couldn't stop himself from smiling and fumbling with a loose string on his shirt, wired up to the gills with nervous, anxious energy.

"Are you… saying you'd be open to doing that again maybe? Sometime?" Blaine bit down on the bottom of his lip, hoping more than anything that he wasn't just reading into something that wasn't there.

Kurt hesitated for a brief moment. "M-Maybe not every day, but yes, I want to do that again. At least a few more times before I leave again, and especially when you come visit me in New York next time. Which is going to be _a lot_ more, by the way."

Blaine's heart raced faster in his chest, a wide smile bursting across his lips as he attempted to catch his breath. He had to stay calm, but inside he was screaming, more overjoyed with this revelation than he ever thought possible. "I'm so… I can't tell you how happy I am. That you're on board with this, that it's something we're—"

"Wait. I'm going to stop you right there." Kurt brought his hand up to brush his index finger against Blaine's lips, hushing him with another soft "shh." Blaine crinkled his brow, noticeably deflating within seconds. "No, honey, don't look at me like that, of course I'm on board with this, but I just wanted to say: if this is really something we're going to do, there need to be ground rules."

Blaine breathed a silent sigh of relief before bobbing his head up and down again, his breath practically lodged in his throat as he anxiously awaited Kurt's next response. God, he really had scared him though.

"Yes, anything. I understand that, rules are important. I know I haven't made the best choices with you gone, but I want to experience this together. _Anything,_ Kurt, I swear."

Kurt gave Blaine another gentle smile. "Rule number one, and I'm not saying this in any way to hurt your feelings or make you think I don't like the new you, but if you've been slacking on an exercise regime, I want you to try and get back on one. I don't know if you have or not, but when you move to New York, I _need_ my yoga buddy."

Any other time, any other person, and Blaine might have been slightly offended. But Blaine knew that Kurt had his best interests at heart, and given Blaine's quick influx of weight, it was likely a given that Blaine had been slacking off in the exercise department. And honestly, doing yoga with Kurt had its perks, namely involving watching Kurt bend into those various positions and hold them for long periods of time.

Yes, Blaine could do that. He could make that work.

"Exercise regime, jogging, yoga. Ab… absolutely. I think that's important, too." Blaine nodded his head a few more times, still holding his breath for what was to come next. Kurt smiled once, giving Blaine yet another loving and sincere squeeze.

"Thank you. Second of all, and most important… please don't kill me, but. I…I don't want you to binge when I'm not here."

Blaine's breath hitched quickly in his throat, but before he could get a single word out, Kurt cut him off with another soft "shh," _needing_ him to understand. "No, honey, before you say anything, hear me out. I know that might be more difficult, but if we're in this together, I want us to be in this _together_. It's a trust thing."

Kurt turned slightly more to face Blaine, setting the bowl of grapes aside before his hands slid back around Blaine's waist and eased him a bit closer. Blaine's gaze dropped back into his lap as he closed his eyes, just trying to process how he was going to do this.

"I can give it a go, Kurt, but you don't know how hard it is when you're not here. I don't know how I'm supposed to just…"

"I want to feed you, Blaine," Kurt interrupted, hating that he kept doing that, but he didn't want Blaine to feel threatened by his proposition or feel as though he was abstaining from _anything_ without good reason.

A heavy silence fell between them as Blaine took in another shallow breath, blinking slowly back at Kurt. Whatever insecurities Blaine may have been feeling were quickly fading away. He crinkled his brow, opening his mouth to speak, but he didn't even know what to say. "Y-you want to…"

Kurt closed his eyes, hoping he wasn't coming on too strong. "I… I want to feed you. I _really_ want to feed you. I want to make you dinner and big breakfasts in bed in sometimes. I want us to munch on popcorn and spoon feed each other ice cream while binge watching episodes of _Cake Boss_ on Netflix. And every now and again, I want to keep feeding you. Relentlessly."

"Relentlessly…" Blaine shivered at the thought of it, his eyes closing as he wrapped his arms around himself and thought through all the possibilities. He could already feel himself getting hard again and he breathed out an almost agitated sigh; they were trying to have a conversation, damn it.

If that wasn't bad enough, he felt and heard his stomach lurch once more despite the fact that he had only stuffed himself silly hours beforehand. It was loud enough for Kurt to take notice, too.

"So I take it you're fine with the idea?" Kurt murmured with a fond smile, taking both their hands and pressing them to Blaine's soft, squelching belly.

Blaine was frozen in place for a moment or so, as if someone had just offered him the key to Disneyland and a lifetime of pure, unadulterated happiness. He knew it came with sacrifice and moderation, and over the next six months or so, he would have to watch his intake and start exercising again and be honest with both himself and his boyfriend. But with the way Kurt was presenting it, it _had_ to be worth it.

"Kurt, you… honestly don't even know how long I've fantasized about this." Blaine blushed softly, playing idly with Kurt's fingertips. "It's going to be a long six months without the life I've built myself up to and without _you_ , especially, but I know a lot of the reason I did it was because I was lonely and missing you. All that matters is what we'll have when I move to New York. And I… I want to share this with you, too."

Kurt hummed quietly and gave Blaine a soft smile. "If you look on the bright side, it's only six months," he reminded, pulling his hand away to run his fingers up and down Blaine's arm. "And if there's any point you can't handle it on your own, at any point it gets too much for you, we can make arrangements. Skype exists for a reason."

Blaine nodded his head a bit more calmly, trying his best not to think about the time apart but rather the life they would spend together once he finally graduated high school. "I want to do this the right way. Not to sound creepy, but I want to get big and stupid on your original devil's cheesecake recipe and warm, homecooked bread. I want you to feed me too much, to cook a four course meal and make me eat every last crumb on my plate, no exceptions, and then I want you to give me the best belly rubs known to man. Amongst other things."

Kurt grinned at that as his stomach gave a small flip, getting lost in the various fantasies of preparing their meals but always leaving a bit more on Blaine's plate, of baking batches of cookies on a whim for Blaine to munch on between classes, of using Blaine as his taste tester for new recipes, of cuddling up to his boyfriend's warm, soft body in the winter months.

"You're seriously dating the right person, just so you know. I can hem your jeans and shirts in between sizes in ten minutes flat, and you know I love to cook. But don't think I won't still drag your ass to yoga and cardio at seven in the morning even when you're bitching and moaning about it."

A giddy, delightful laugh spilled out from Blaine's lips as he nodded his head and brushed his fingers back along Kurt's forehead. "I think that's a fair enough trade, Mr. Hummel."

* * *

And so it was decided. Blaine would abstain from binging for the next six months. He also agreed to pick up an exercise routine and cut back on his snacking, which he soon realized was a big trigger for his frequent gluts. Most importantly, he had to actually stick to it, something that took discipline and concentration, especially in the midst of all his graduation stress.

Before Kurt left back to New York, Blaine managed to squeeze in three additionally large meals (one big breakfast and two large dinners, all with Kurt's help). His last hoorah, however, was Christmas, which took overeating to an entire new level. If Carole and Burt noticed Blaine's obvious increase in weight, they didn't say anything, merely making up for lost time and asking Blaine how he was doing in school. In between the Hummel-Hudson's perfectly seasoned ham, an obscene amount of mashed potatoes, two slices of Kurt's delicious pumpkin pie, and an innumerable amount of other sides, Blaine seriously needed to lie down. He excused himself to use the restroom in Kurt's bedroom upstairs before lying back down on his boyfriend's bed, using those extra few moments to spread his legs, unbutton his jeans, and rub his plump, round belly. If Kurt joined him a few minutes later to see what was going on, that was clearly out of concern, not his own personal deviances.

By the time New Year's rolled around, Blaine was brushing the twenty pound mark faster than he ever thought possible. Gaining more only increased his appetite even higher, making him hungrier and hungrier nearly all the time. He'd made a promise to Kurt, however, to hold out while he was gone, and hold out he would attempt to do.

As a consequence to Blaine's complete optimism about what he and Kurt were about to embark on, not to mention his busy schedule, putting off excessive eating was a little bit easier than he originally thought it would be, not counting the agonizing first few weeks of constant hunger. It also helped that Blaine took the time to visit New York a whopping five times throughout the spring, which more than made up for the previous year.

In that six month period, Blaine had even managed to shed a few pounds, just six pounds shy of his original weight by the time graduation rolled around. Trips to New York usually stuck a cork in that process, leaving Blaine so exhausted from sheer glutting that he learned to schedule an extra day in the city just to sleep off it all off. Kurt always somehow managed to kick Rachel and Santana out of the loft for at least one night, using that time to lavish Blaine with his favorite recipes and an always decadent dessert. Kurt also shared at least one lunch hour with Blaine during every visit, always ordering his man a big meal that was always on the house.

It was only a taste, in more ways than one, of what was to come, but it was always thrilling, like a mini vacation from reality dedicated to complete over-indulgence. Even Blaine knew, come the time they lived together, that full-on eating sessions would have to be a little bit more spread out or he could wind up resembling a real life Hobbit. Or Peter Jackson, on the more extreme spectrum.

… Which is precisely why he and Kurt had agreed, at least for a few months, to not live together right away. Explaining the whole food concept to Rachel and Santana - as well as sneaking around - was not a thing either of them were ecstatic to take on, and with Sam actively pursuing a career in modeling and actually _succeeding_ , Blaine frequently had the apartment to himself. Blaine and Sam had also found a place within blocks of the loft, and on those rare nights when Kurt and Blaine's schedules correlated and allowed them some privacy, they took complete advantage of it.

Still, Blaine wanted more. That six month Lima stint of going on a full exercise regime and watching what he ate, plus moving in New York, eating on a student budget, and walking to-and-from everywhere, lent itself to dropping back down to his original size almost completely. That and those special nights they had promised to make time for were fewer and further between, almost to the point of being nonexistent.

By a certain point, they were more like two ships passing in the night than actual boyfriends, to the point of being completely miserable. After a long heart to heart with Sam, Rachel, and Santana, it was decided that Sam would take Kurt's space in the loft, while Kurt would officially move in with Blaine. On top of just pining to live together and start and end each day in each other's arms, neither of them could even recall the last time they had shared a memorable meal together, not counting occasional lunches at Pret A Manger or meals at the loft.

Their second night living together soon put a full stop to that.

Blaine had almost forgotten how much he could tuck in until Kurt innocently wagged one finger over and convinced Blaine to try his new cupcake recipes. Little did he know that Kurt had been planning this for weeks as an early birthday present. All Blaine really had to do was sit back, get comfortable, and be fed - by hand, even - several sinfully delicious cupcakes. The first was topped with mocha caramel frosting, the second filled with light, fluffy cream center and a smooth honey glaze, and the third a tart apple mint with tiny flecks of shaved green apple on top. The best of the best, however, remained Kurt's rich chocolate cream, just as delicious as Kurt's original devil's cheesecake recipe.

All in all, Blaine managed to consume a total of five and a half cupcakes, sharing the very last one with Kurt. And even that was pushing it. By the fourth one, he already felt huge and stuffed and completely outdone. How he'd managed to shovel in two more was a complete mystery even to him. He was too lazy and tired for anything else as he pulled Kurt's hand into his lap for a slow belly rub, his taut tummy poked out just a few centimeters as he took heavy, labored breaths.

That entire night set the curve, so to speak, for what was to be a glorious future. The next passing months became a roller coaster of rich meals, tantalizing sweets, awesome belly rubs, and even better sex. Blaine's birthday dinner was unforgettable, a whopping four course meal featuring a fresh garden salad, creamy macaroni and cheese, two pieces of seasoned T-bone steak, and chocolate cake, which nearly sent him to the moon and back.

He ate every bite, so thankful to have a boyfriend that respected him no matter what he looked like and only lavished him with even more of what he loved. Kurt's new habit of resting his head right on Blaine's tummy and handing him bites of food only made the experience that much more intimate.

Inevitably, the number on the scale began to ease up once more, but not as rapidly as before. He supplemented his huge binges with regular exercise and yoga, but even all the cardio in the world couldn't stop that belly from reappearing. Blaine was even more proud of it than before, always absentmindedly petting it or stroking it during everyday mundane activities. Even in his sleep, to the point where Kurt sometimes called him Buddha and occasionally rubbed it for good luck.

Around the two month mark, Kurt began to sneak his boyfriend bits of food almost constantly, whether that be popcorn, fresh baked goods for class, or simply his butter and toast when they stepped out for breakfast every now and again. There wasn't a day that went by when Blaine didn't have some sort of munchable within reach. Six months into living together and Blaine had piled on twenty-five pounds, lending itself to tighter (and as a consequence, newer) clothes, a slight double chin when he turned his head, and a small belly that almost always poked out. Blaine ate so much that he almost always felt and looked full, but he didn't miss one single yoga class with Kurt. If anything, he found that regular exercise stretched out those abdominal muscles and made binging even more long lasting and satisfying.

Over summer break, when nearly everyone stops what they're doing to obtain the perfect bikini and summer body, Blaine used the extra hours to fill himself out even more. By August, in the heat of the dead heat of the summer no less, Kurt and Blaine had saved up enough money from the diner to join Kurt's family in Florida for a ten day summer vacation, four days of which were spent at the Magic Kingdom and all of its various parks.

Blaine's parents had given him extra money for the holiday, which Blaine mainly spent on too many clothes, churros, and one of the best funnel cakes he had ever devoured in his entire life, which he gleefully split with Kurt (Kurt was more than willing to let Blaine enjoy the bulk of it).

On their last day at the resort, Blaine popped the question under the fireworks with a ring and a full speech. To no great surprise, Kurt accepted without hesitation, giddily showing off his ring to anyone who happened to stare at his hand for a few extended seconds.

The last remaining days were spent laid out on the beach, baking in the sun or - in Kurt's case - under an umbrella. The last thing Blaine needed was a tan, but he was more than willing to show off his round tummy, still full from a big lunch, as he flipped on his back and adjusted his sunglasses.

At a certain point, he'd awoken from a quick catnap to Kurt pushing a fresh strawberry between his lips and feeding him idly, occasionally stroking his fingers through his hair and massaging his scalp. Blaine's lips were berry pink and extra sweet as Kurt snuck a few kisses and kept feeding him, always stroking his belly affectionately.

Eating under the blaze of the Florida heat, even at nighttime, was a new challenge, but Blaine relished in the feeling of a tight, expanded belly over lobster and gourmet salads, happily eating bits of food of Kurt's fork whenever offered to him. As a consequence, not to mention a lot less exercise, Blaine ended the summer a whopping twelve pounds fuller, bringing his total New York weight gain to an extra thirty-seven, nearly the big four-zero, pounds in a year and two months.

Come the fall semester, Kurt modified Blaine's wardrobe and let out the seams on his tops to accommodate his chubbier figure. Blaine also didn't have any other choice but to go up another size, or two, and if anyone thought anything about his weight, they remained polite - at least to his face. A few snide comments from Santana and a couple of school rivals were not enough to deter him or burst his confidence, not when he had an incredible fiancé who hand fed him glorious meals on the daily and reminded him constantly how beautiful he looked.

Blaine's weight yo-yo'd only slightly over the next following years. With the wedding soon approaching during Blaine's senior year, he dropped an extra ten pounds simply to look slightly trimmer for the photos. Kurt left the decision up to Blaine, only requesting that he didn't overdo it if he was doing it for show. Before his "diet," Blaine's weight had leveled off at an amazing fifty pounds bigger since graduating and moving to New York, and for the most part, he remained the same weight through college, much to his parents' horror, dismay, and disappointment.

At that point, ten pounds really didn't make much of a dent. Blaine still had a slight double chin and those love handles and a constantly present muffin top, which always dipped over his belt and made him look about four months pregnant. No matter what he did, he still looked chubby standing next to Kurt, but he didn't mind, not when Kurt threw him those loving glances, kissed underneath his chin, and thanked him for making him the happiest man alive. The only person who should have been doing the thanking was Blaine for reasons he couldn't even sum up into words - and hell, if the reception speeches were any indication, he really did try.

More than anything, both Kurt and Blaine learned that true love and marrying your soul mate wasn't a faraway, distant, fairytale concept only meant for frothy Disney movies. Having it all - a loving partner, a great job, mundane arguments about leaving the light on in the bathroom, a shoebox apartment in New York with a cat and a fire escape - could be an actual, tangible reality. And it was better than either man could have ever envisioned.

Married life also lent itself to a slightly more comfortable lifestyle; it wasn't long until Kurt tipped of six pounds heavier, too, not like he'd ever mention it (even if he kept meticulous track of his weight). If every now and again Blaine snuck Kurt a few extra pieces of popcorn and let him finish the bowl, that was okay, too. They _were_ "old marrieds" after all.

"Honey, have you seen my black leather belt? I can't get these trousers to stay up and they're from the Marc Jacobs ready-to-wear spring-summer collection and I _need_ these for my consultation with Isabelle or else I'm going to walk in looking like a travesty."

Kurt hiked up the trousers a bit higher one late fall afternoon, sighing as they brushed just below the _barely_ noticeable curve of his tummy. Blaine really had created a monster.

Blaine smiled fondly back at his husband and paused his game of Cut the Rope on his iPad to consider Kurt's question. He still had one-quarter left of a stack of second grade music worksheets that needed to be graded (he'd considered acting as a career but his degree in music lent itself to teaching so well; he hadn't been doing it very long, but he absolutely loved it - and the kids - so much), but all that work didn't deter him from whiling away the hours a little bit longer.

"On my side of the closet, in the second drawer down. And Kurt? Don't stress, you look fabulous. Isabelle is going to _love_ your ideas for the website, just like I do."

Kurt let out a heavy sigh, hinting at a smile and a slight blush. "You can't just _say_ that, Blaine, you give me no other choice but to want to kiss you, and you know what that leads to. And as you know, I'm already ten minutes behind schedule." He stepped into the closet to root through the drawer, finally recovering the belt with a celebratory "aha!"

Blaine couldn't stop grinning and didn't move from the bed as he blew Kurt a kiss from across the room. "A real kiss and so much more will be waiting for you after you knock them dead in that staff meeting. Now don't be late. And pick up Chinese from Wonton's on your way home with those little spring rolls."

"So bossy." Kurt grunted softly, adjusting his belt quickly and finishing off his look with a striking, teal Tom Ford suit jacket and a vintage heart-shaped brooch. " _Yes_ , Buddha. As you wish, Buddha. Do you have any other special requests, Buddha?"

A crinkly, wadded up old sock flew through the air, bonking Kurt on the top of his head as Blaine focused his attention back to his app, grinning in spite of himself. Kurt let out a sound of disgust and tossed it back, ready and waiting with a clever response, but mostly just amused as hell.

Yeah, so their lives were completely ridiculous, but neither one of them could, or would, ask for more. Not in this lifetime or the next.


End file.
